Playa de Spanking
by TotalDramaSpanking
Summary: This is going to be a series of Rated M Total Drama fan fiction that WILL CONTAIN SPANKING AND, IN SOME CASES, SEX OF TEENAGERS. They will mainly based in Playa de Losers between seasons. If this is not something you're interested in reading, turn back.
1. Trent and Gwen

_(No new ideas have come from my mind, or my partner's, so I'm going to be writing this one from scratch. Enjoy!)_

It's Gwen's second day at Playa de Losers. She just came in second place in Total Drama Island, and is hanging out on the beach. From behind, Trent comes up. She ignores him almost completely, and he sighs. "Gwen, come on... When are you going to forgive me?"

Obviously angry, the girl stands up, looking the other in the eye. "What do you mean, forgive you?! I thought we had something special! So, you carried a rock with me, in a desperate chance to gain forgiveness. But that doesn't change the fact that I actually felt something for you! And you..."

"Look, I know I messed up! But you can't just keep going on about this! It's ridiculous!"

She glared at him. "And you don't even let me finish. How sweet..."

Trent looks down at the ground, shaking his head. "No, no... I'm sorry. I really am. Go on..."

She started from where she was cut off. "You kissed my worst enemy. I started to fall in love with you, and you kiss her! Why?!"

"She was telling me all these things! She said that you..." he sighed, looking back up at her. "You know? I shouldn't even try... I should just accept the fact that you hate me, and get on with my life."

"Maybe you should!" she yelled to his face, but then she raised a brow. "Or..."

The boy's face lit up. "Or what?" he asked, interested.

"Trent, will you really do anything to regain my trust?"

He nodded. "Yes, Gwen. I would."

She took his hand, sighing. "Come with me..."

* * *

She took him her room on the hotel-like island. She pulled him inside, and sighed. "You really hurt me, Trent. Emotionally. You know that?"

As a response, he nodded. "Yeah. I do. I really am sorry."

She led him to the middle of the room, stepping back to look at him. "Okay, listen close. I'm only going to say this once. Back home, I dated this guy. Jason. He was amazing in every single way. But one day, I made a really big mistake. I'm not going into _that_, but when I made the mistake, he gave me a choice. Either he broke up with me, and never spoke to me again, or..." she looked into his eyes, taking a breath.

"What was the other choice?" he asked hopefully.

"Or he would give me a bare bottom spanking." she ended, frowning a bit.

"Which did you go with..?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Maybe I'll give you the answer after. Because I'm giving you the same choice. But, for the answer, you'll need to choose the option where we still talk."

They both lightly chuckled at this, which seemed to lighten the mood of the room a bit.

Trent began to unbuckle his belt, sighing. "I really do want to keep talking with you. And if that means take a humiliating, painful punishment... I'll do it."

She grinned lightly. "I'm glad you see it my way..." she said as she walked to the dresser, picking up a small, oval hairbrush, and setting on the bed, before she sat down. "That's for a bit later..."

He nodded, pulling his jeans and boxers down, and immediately laid himself across her lap.

She inspected his pure white cheeks, rubbing them.

He shivered at the cool air, blushing a light pink.

Gwen raised her hand, slapping down on Trent's ass with a moderate amount of strength.

He let out a quiet gasp, but otherwise kept his composure as a red handprint is seen where Gwen slapped.

She began to rain quick slaps, getting harder as time went on.

Trent gave a few more gasps, but still took the spanking quite well as the girl let him have it.

His butt was painted a dark red, and Gwen decided to amp it up. She reached next to her, and grabbed the hairbrush. She raised it high, and slammed it down right in the center of the left cheek. The wood of the brush left a white, hot spot. She does the same, on the other side.

He began to kick his legs, shaking his head. "O-Ow!"

The brush went up and down quickly, roughly imprinting on the boy's ass.

Bruises began to form, and tears started to fall down Trent's cheeks.

Not letting up, Gwen continued to spank him, watching his reactions.

Squirming on her lap, he started to yell out at each hit. "Ow! Ouch! "P-Please, stop! I get it!"

"Really? I don't think you do!" she yelled, starting to spank the sensitive area of his thighs.

Trent howls in pain, squirming right off of her lap, falling to the ground. "Ow... Fuck!"

Gwen's eyes widen, and she laughed, watching the boy on the floor.

Instead of getting up, he furiously rubbed his sore ass, crying.

Looking down at him, sudden'y getting serious, Gwen spoke up. "Trent, get back up. We're not done yet."

He shook his head, pleading to her. "Please, no more..."

She stood up, reaching down to Trent's pants and pulling the belt from the loops.

"Fine, stay like that." she said, walking over to him and roughly slapping the belt down on his butt.

He yelled out in pain, shaking his head. "God, no! Please..."

"Twenty. Count them." she said, slapping down again. "That's one."

"O-One!" he yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut.

She hit down twice more.

"Two! Th-ree!" he yelled out, obviously in pain.

* * *

After a few minutes, Trent lay there in pain, his ass totally scorched as Gwen sat next to him, putting the belt down.

She sighed, giving his red, bruised rear a few pats as she speaks. "I guess I owe you a story now..."

Trent looked up at her, smiling. "I'm all ears, beautiful..."

She looked into his teary eyes, and began to explain. "Jason... He and I went out for about a year. A few months into the relationship, some stuff happened, and one of his friends ended up hating him. This friend was one of the people who helped him through a lot of stuff, and so he gave me a choice. Either we break up, or he spank me. And... I chose the spanking."

Trent's face perked up, blushing a bit. "Is this leading into a story that I might have real fun with..?"

Gwen slapped his ass as hard as she could, pouting. "Hush, you."

He yelped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ow... At least elaborate a bit?"

She sighed, looking at him. "Hand, belt and a switch from a tree... Maybe you'll get a detailed story, if you're a good boyfriend..."

"Boyfriend..?" he asked, raising a brow.

She nodded, taking a breath. "Yes, boyfriend..."

Trent gasped happily, and Gwen leaned into him. They shared a kiss, both smiling on each other's lips.

* * *

Through the window, Heather and Duncan grin, each holding their cell phones. Heather notices one of Chris' cameras in the room, and chuckles. She winks at the camera, then walks away.

Duncan chuckled, shaking his head. "My kind of girl..."


	2. Duncan, Courtney and Heather

Heather and Duncan sit in a room together, talking quietly as the juvenile works to get his computer connected to his phone.

Once he does so, he fiddles with his phone a bit, until the video he had recorded of Trent's spanking appeared on the screen.

He went online to the main Total Drama blog, copied the video onto his account and posted it.

'Damn," began Heather, chuckling. "I never thought you would be man enough to do that."

"Trent paid for what he did to Gwen. But nobody knows except for him. Time for everyone to know..." came Duncan's response.

The computer gave out a ding sound, and Heather grinned satisfactorily. She then moved the mouse around, hovering over the video. A light blush could easily be seen on her face. "Would you mind if I..?"

Duncan looked at her, chuckling. "You have a secret fetish I don't know about, Satan?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "I like watching people in pain. What can I say?"

She clicked on the video, and switched it to fullscreen.

She turned up the volume, and the sound of a spanking was audible throughout the whole room. The girl's blush grew darker as she watched.

Duncan watched the video intently. He looked at the counter of views, and it quickly hit a dozen.

As the fifteen minute video came to a close, the count of views was already up to over seventy.

Heather, her hand clenched between her legs and her faced fully flushed, she looks up at Duncan and mumbles; "W-Well... That was fun..."

Duncan smirks as he sees her, shaking his head. "It seems like you're enjoying yourself..."

Just then, the door of the room is heard to burst open. Courtney, fuming, walks over to the bed. "Duncan!"

The accused teen raises a brow, smirking. "Yes, princess..?"

"I cannot believe you posted a picture of Trent getting..." she squeezed her eyes shut, blushing at the thought. "Gah, you're such a pig!"

In defense, Duncan stands up. "I am _not_ a pig! Trent got what he deserved for breaking Gwen's heart, and that's that! All I did was show people that he got what was coming to him!"

Attempting to argue, Courtney narrowed her eyes. "I... Uhg! You are just so..."

Heather spoke up in the middle of her rambling. "Hey, bitch! He got what he deserved! Even I realize that!"

Courtney walked up to her, growling. "Well, you were the other offending party! Why not Gwen come and give _you_ a bit of that too?!"

Duncan spoke up loudly as the two fight. "Shut up! Jesus! If either of you talk, you're both getting your bare asses whooped!"

Courtney looked into his eyes with a challenging grin. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Duncan took her by the wrist, looked over at Heather and narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting Princess ready myself. I swear, of you're not bared in the next five minutes, I'll tape yours like we did Trent's. And if you leave, I'm telling everyone it was you who posted it on my blog. Understand?"

Surprised at the boy's seriousness, all Heather could do is nod.

Duncan took Courtney to the corner of the room, and grabbed her khakis tightly. He began to tug them down with one hand, slapping her rear roughly with the other.

She yelped quietly at each smack, squirming.

From the opposite end of the room, Heather sits on the bed, already naked from below the waist. She watches as Duncan began Courtney's punishment, her hands once again moving between her legs. This time, she began to rub her exposed pussy, blushing dark.

* * *

Chef appears outside the door, smirking as he leaves a small box outside the door.

He knocks on the door, then walks away.

* * *

Back inside the room, Courtney is standing in one corner, her pants around her feet and panties around her ankles. She is crying as her bum has a slight red glow to it.

On the other side of the room, Heather lay on the bed. Duncan standing over her. "Get on your stomach, get on your hands and knees on the bed, and stay like that."

After he gave the order, he chuckled, walking to the door as he heard someone knock. He opens the door to see a small box on the mat. He picked it up, and read a note that was placed on it. "Once you're ready to take it to the next step, use the item in this box. You won't be sorry. But they will... ~Chef"

He chuckled, placing the box on the ground, then walked to Courtney. He slapped her perfectly rounded and tanned ass a couple times, then speaks. "For being the one with the big mouth, you're going to be taking your top off, too. Strip completely, then get right next to Heather."

She whined at the spanks, rubbing her butt and nodding. She proceeded to walk to the bed, taking her shirt off, followed by her bra. A couple stray tears fall from her face as she gets into the same position as Heather.

Walking towards them, Duncan began to pull his belt out of the loops. He folded it in two, and narrowed his eyes.

Hearing the jingling of the belt buckle, Heather shook her head. "Are you actually going to..?"

Courtney whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, Duncan... Don't..."

He slapped the belt down on Heather's slightly tanned, perky ass, leaving a viscously dark red stripe. She yelps quietly, but tries her best to keep her tough exterior.

When he does the same to Courtney, she gives off a feeble attempt at hiding her pain. She whimpered loudly, beginning to freely cry.

He continued to switch between Courtney and Heather, watching as their reactions go from different to roughly similar, as they both cry.

He steps back a bit, looking at the pair.

Heathers ass, which is usually filled with a normal, slight tan, is now a deep shade of red. Surprising to both Duncan and Heather, she's crying from the pain. Her head is buried in the covers.

Courtney looks at Heather, tears staining her eyes as she frowned. "Heather... I'm sorry... This is my fault..."

"Damn right, it is. That's why, for the end, I have a special treat for both of you..." explained Duncan, then, he gave a quick order. "Stand."

They both do as they were told. Courtney's legs trembled, as she looks at Duncan. "B-Babe..? Can I go to the bathroom..?"

Duncan shook his head, leaning down to pick the box up. "If you were done, I would say yes. But you still have a little bit to go..."

He handed the box to Heather. She grinned, opening the box. Inside was a wooden spoon. She looked at Courtney and narrowed her eyes as she pulled it out.

"Heather," began Duncan, taking a light breath. "Courtney was the one who got you in this position. So it's only right if you finish it."

The black haired girl nodded with a chuckle. After a bit of a struggle and a couple whimpers, she sat on the bed, and motioned Courtney over.

The CIT obeyed fully, and Heather pulled Courtney over her lap.

Gripping the spoon tightly in her hand, she began to rain spanks onto her ass.

Courtney's tears started anew, but the sensation she felt was more than she had expected. She began to kick her legs, screaming as she's paddled by one of her worst enemies.

Heather watched as the other girl's rear began to show areas of welting and bruising. She continued to spank the other, hearing her screams and taking them in blissfully.

Courtney began to loudly sob, speaking between words. "G-Guys! Remember when I asked to go t-to the..."

Heather noticed these words, sighed as she gave the girl a few more hits with the spoon, and then let her up.

Courtney ran from the area, through a door next to the bed. Duncan gave her a rough slap to her bruised ass as she left.

After a couple seconds, there was a groan from the bathroom, and the pair still on the bed chuckled.

Heather sighed, smirking and leaning into Duncan. "Mmh... Thank you for letting me do that, Juvie... Guess you're not so bad after all."

The guy chuckled, holding her in his arms and pulling her next to him on the bed.

Moments later, Courtney returned from the bathroom, flushed in the face. She walked over to Heather with a newly confident smirk.

"Are we even now..?" asked Heather with a mocking kindness.

Courtney grabbed the girl's shirt, lifted it off of her, along with her bra then nodded. "Now we are..."

Heather rolled her eyes, pulling Courtney on top of her and Duncan, smirking. "Good, I'm glad..."

The three laid down together, Duncan having one hand under each girl, rubbing their well-punished bottoms.

The two girls curled up into him, each blushing individually.

* * *

In Chef and Chris' surveillance room, the two watched the scene, laughing heartily.

"Jesus, Chef!" yelled Chris as he laughed. "Now we know where all your spoons go, eh?!"

The chef chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, just the one. I just hope they find more use for it than I ever did."


	3. Justin and Anne Maria

(_This chapter, along with obvious spanking, will have a scene of sex between teenagers. If you do not wish to read that, then please move along. Thank you.)_

It was right after the finale of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The old cast was meeting the new, and they seemed to get along fairly well. But the pair that hit it off the best was one of the most unlikely. Justin and Anne Maria. Immediately after they met, they started talking as though they've known each other for years. And eventually, things turned into something more.

It was about two weeks after Anne got to the resort. She wasn't too active in the lives of others, but she still stayed in the lives of a few people from her season. However, mainly, it was her and Justin together.

They sat on the beach together, and Anne was talking about the hardships of her season.

"I met a whole lot of amazing people," began Anne, resting her head on Justin's chest. "But I don't know..."

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he listened. "What don't you know? I'm here to listen..."

"I mean, I'm glad that I made it as far as I did, but... I feel like I could have been a better person."

She looked at him pleadingly, as though asking for his help.

Looking into her eyes, he sighed. "Well, if there's anything I could do to help you a bit... Just say it. I'll do whatever I can."

She nuzzled into his chest, whispering with a light blush sprinkled across her face. "Well... There may be one thing..."

Justin pulled the girl closer, smirking. "And that is..?"

Anne Maria sat up, turning fully to him. "How are you with punishment..?"

"Punishment..?" he asked, looking a bit confused, but excited.

"You know... Discipline. Like a parental figure. Or boyfriend... You could scold me, lecture me... Or you could spank me..."

Justin's eyes perked up quickly at the use of the last word. He grinned, getting a bit closer to her. "Well, your punishment is up to you. But whatever it is, I'll go my hardest at it."

"Well then..." mumbled Anne. Then, she took his hand and began walking towards her room in the resort.

* * *

They got to her room, and she walked towards the closet. "I've got something to show you. It's something my older sister gave me."

Anne stopped talking for a few seconds as she pulled a moderately sized, wooden paddle from her closet. It was painted red and black, and had the word 'Kappa' written in large letters. There were six holes in the paddle, and it seemed to be lighter than it looked.

"She said if I can ever find a man that'll use it, allow him the honor whenever he wishes. But she warned me not to be a bad girl... Because, according to her, this is one tough implement."

She handed him the paddle, and he set it against the wall. He walked towards her, whispering; "You definitely deserve a paddling, baby..."

After hardly a second, their bodies connected, followed by their lips. They kissed lovingly, and he ran his fingers through his hair. Their lips parted, and she spoke in an apologetic voice. "Thank you..."

He nodded, sitting on the bed. Looking up at her, he motioned the girl over.

She stood in front of him, surprised as he felt his hands on her jeans. He began unbuttoning them, pulling them down and revealing her lacy, dark red panties.

He pulled her over his lap and began to rub her bubbly ass. Then, he smacked down once. The sound echoed through the room, and she gave a quiet whimper. Then, a few more hits came, all just as hard as the last one.

The room was silent, except for the constant slapping noises and whimpering of the girl. A few light tears escaped her eyes as he continued. Then there was a slight break.

She was quietly crying when she felt him grip her panties. Her ass, now bared and lightly red, was fully shown to Justin. He once again began to spank, harder than before. Her crying became harsher as he continued.

After about fifteen minutes, Anne's ass was a dark shade of red, and Justin's hand began to hurt. He stopped the spanking as quickly as he began, and smirked.

"Time for the paddle, baby..." he said.

She whimpered, shaking her head and pleaded. "N-No... I'll be a good girl! I promise, Justin! I will be!"

However, her pleas fell short. He lifted her off his lap, pointing at the paddle.

Again, she shook her head. Looking him in the eyes, she sobbed. "Please, no..."

"One..." he began, narrowing his eyes.

She still had not moved.

"Two..." he said, growing irritated.

Quickly, she walked to the paddle. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and turned back to him.

He stood up, nodding as he took the implement from her.

She looked at him one last time in an attempt to get of her paddling, and he sighed.

"You literally asked for this, Anne... But I promise, it'll be okay..."

She nodded and bent over the bed, her red ass raised high in the air. "Y-Yes, sir..."

"You're getting six of the best, and you're going to count them... got that..?"

She nodded, gripping the sheets as he raised the paddle in the air.

He swung the wooden paddle down roughly, and it connecting to her ass after a second. The loud cracking sound rang through the room, followed by Anne's bellowing cries.

"O-One, sir!" she yelled out, sharply inhaling.

Once again, he raised the paddle in the air, bringing it down on the girl's fleshy ass.

"T-Two, sir!" she yelled again, sobbing freely as her legs trembled.

Three more times, he brought the paddle up and down. Anne screamed and sobbed at each hit, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Three! F-Four! Fuck! F-Five!"

Justin took a light breath as he looked at his girl's ass. It's bruised in a couple places, and a very deep shade of red everywhere else. He raised the paddle one last time, and using all of his strength, delivered the last hit.

The smack sounded like a small explosion, echoing around the room, along with Anne's cries. "G-God fucking damn! Six! I'm sorry, sir!"

Justin set the paddle down on the bed, now beginning to rub Anne's bruised, red butt.

Crying, she crawled into the bed, blushing dark. "Th-Thank you, Justin... Thank you..."

"No problem." he said with a chuckle, blushing equally as dark.

Her face perked up lightly as she saw him blush. A small smirk came onto her face. "You blushing..?"

He nodded, leaning into her. "Maybe..."

Anne's smirk widened as she looked into her eyes. "Well, maybe I should truly thank you for teaching me my lesson..."

Slowly, she crawled on top of him. She worked on his jeans, fumbling with the button as she tugged them down.

"Easy, baby girl..." he whispered, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, working on Justin's boxers. "Who's gonna stop me..?"

He growled flirtatiously, flipping them over so he's on top. "Me..."

He worked his own boxers down, and pushed inside of her. He began to thrust in and out, listening to her moans.

She began to pant, blushing as she looked up at his lustful eyes. "I-I like a man who takes control, baby..."

He kissed her on the lips, biting them softly as his thrusts got faster and harder.

She gripped back on the sheets and moaned into his lips.

He parted their lips and grabbed her shirt, lifting it up to expose her light pink bra. He blushed, taking that off as well to let free her gorgeous, perky breasts. He leaned in and kissed them individually, pushing himself deeper into her.

"J-Justin!" she exclaimed, her entire face going red as she gripped his shirt. She pulled it up to expose his abs, running her hands up and down as they made love.

The boy began to moan as well, biting softly into her left breast.

This drove her crazy, and she moaned more loudly than she has all night. She came, throwing her head back and panting heavily.

In response, Justin allowed himself to finish as well. He came into her, biting his lip. "A-Anne! Nhh..."

The pair collapsed into the bed, looking in each other's eyes. They're both panting, attempting to make words.

"B-Be mine..." Anne whispered, blushing.

"Alright... But know... I will punish you if needed... Including using that paddle again if I need to. But... Six is never going to be even half of what you get from now on. Twelve or more, always..." came the response. "Those are my terms. Is that okay..?"

"I would not have it any other way..."

_(And that's chapter three! Tell me, either in reviews or PM, what you'd like to see next here!)_


	4. Scott, Amy and Samey

It was nearly two months since Pahkitew Island had its winner, and the cast at the Playa de Losers continued to grow. As did the lifestyle of spanking. Multiple couples on the island began to follow suit of the form of punishment, using it as both a form of punishment, and a way to relieve stress with a significant other. There was now even a video blog dedicated to this, showing every spanking that had happened on the island, all caught on video.

* * *

Scott laid down on the beach, a small smirk on his face. He was attempting to get a tan, but was out there for ours, and is still a pale white.

Next to him, Samey was laying in her bikini, tanning finely. Then, suddenly, her twin sister showed up in a matching bathing suit, yelling loudly at her.

"Dammit, Samey! Look at you! Wearing _my_ bikini! I can't believe you would do this without asking me! See, this is why people like me better! I'm an all around better person, and-"

"Oh, shut your trap. You're so annoying! I've been nothing but nice to you for years, and now I'm done with it!"

Scott's eyes were squeezed shut, taking a light breath as he attempted to ignore the twins.

"You think you get to say when this is over? No! I'm the better twin! Everyone knows it!" Amy shouted down at her.

"That's what _you_ think! But have you ever thought that people want to be friends with someone who's nice? And, besides! I made it farther in the season!" Samey responded, smirking.

"Actually, they voted you off! You're the one who cheated and pretended to be me!"

Then, Samey was quiet. She did remember the technicality, and away from her sister.

"Exactly! Now, get your ass up and go change out of my bikini! I wear the ones with that pattern so you know they're mine! In fact, I think I'll adjust your attitude while I'm at it."

"Jeez, do you two ever stop bickering?!" yelled Scott, groaning. "Two months, Samey and I have been friends! And this is all I hear!"

"Deal with it, Gingie." Amy said, pulling her sister up by the arm.

"Excuse me?! You must think you're really tough, huh?" Scott asked, getting up.

"Scott, don't do this..." Samey quietly begged, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Scott! Don't you have dirt to farm?!" Amy said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you'll be regretting that..." the boy mumbled, thinking for a second. Then, he walked off, leaving the twins by themselves.

"Now, to deal with you stealing my bikini..." Amy mumbled, sitting down on the sand and pulling her sister over her lap.

"N-No! No! Amy, don't you dare-" she attempted to yell, before being interrupted by a loud smacking sound as Amy had landed the first blow on her backside.

The more vicious twin began to rain smacks onto the other's bottom, seeming to use a large portion of her strength to do so.

Samey was squirming, giving small yelps of pain at each smack. She wriggled her body a small bit in an attempt to get free.

"I hope you're learning your place, Samey! You're nothing compared to me!" Amy shouted at her, smacking a bit harder, looking at the floral pattern of the bikini bottoms she was smacking. Then, she went a bit lower, hitting the areas of exposed skin, mostly her lower butt and thighs.

"N-Not there! Ow! Amy!" she yelled out as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Please! I promise to be a good twin! I'll never take your swimsuits again! I p-promise! Ow!"

"I don't think you quite get it yet, actually..." Amy mumbled before grabbing her sister's panties and pulling them up, giving her a tight wedgie to expose more skin.

Samey gave a squeal of discomfort, her bottom a light pink in color. The smacks then resumed, and her tears began to fall. Her squirming got more intense as she tried to get out of Amy's grasp.

Just then, Scott returned. He had a belt folded in his hands, and Amy looked up at him. "Ah! Scott, you're back! And you brought _that_? Nice! Gimme!"

"Oh, I don't think so..." he said softly, shaking his head. "This is for both of you!"

Samey, sniffling, shook her head. She was unable to see what Scott had brought.

"For both of us? You think I'll actually let you..?" Amy questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I know you will. If you don't, it'll only get worse for your ass." he said, chuckling. "So, accept my belt, or I'll borrow that wicked cane that Noah and Cody had imported... And you'll both get to feel that."

The eyes of both twins went wide, and Samey clutched to Amy's leg. "Please, no... Just accept this. Make it easy on us."

"He's bluffing!" Amy said with an unsure tone, shaking her head. "He wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, is that really a challenge you want to take..?"

"No, it's not!" Samey shouted, gripping the leg tighter. "Amy and I will accept the belt!"

There was an obvious fear in Amy's eyes, and she complied. "Fine, fine... I'll accept it. But does it have to be here..?"

Scott brought the belt down onto Samey's bottom, and she bucked into her twin's lap with a loud whimper.

"Up. Now." he ordered without even answering the question.

Samey lifted herself from Amy's lap, standing up straight. Then, Amy followed in suit. After only a moment, they stood next to each other on the beach, looking at Scott as he decided his next move.

"Both of you," he started, looking them each up and down. "Clothes off. All of it."

Samey immediately complied, afraid of further spanking. However, Amy stood still for a moment, shaking her head.

"We're out in the open! You can't make me." she said, crossing her arms.

Scott walked over to her, grabbed her by the wrists, turned her around and gave her four rough swats with the belt.

She yelped at each one, squirming and hopping up onto her toes. "Ow! Ow! Okay!"

Samey was standing on the beach, now fully nude, the bikini she was wearing on the sand in front of her.

After a minute, Amy was in the same position as her, rubbing her burning bottom.

"Turn around. Hands on your knees." came Scott's order.

They both quickly did as they were told, getting into the somewhat revealing position in unison.

Scott was now presented with two bare, dark pink bottoms. A smirk crossed his face and he mumbled to himself. "Beautiful..."

He walked behind Samey, holding the belt tightly. Then, he gave her three quick hits.

"Ow! Scott! Oww!" She screamed loudly, bobbing up and down.

Then, he went to Amy, and gave the same amount of smacks, at the same strength.

The beach was quiet, aside from the sounds of leather hitting skin, and the cries of the two girls.

Samey's tears were falling freely down her face, her head lowered.

Amy's, however, were nonexistent. She was holding her own well, whimpering, but not crying.

Scott flipped the belt over, the unused, cool side of the leather now being used for this.

He went back to the kinder twin, swatting down onto her bottom nearly a dozen times. She gripped her knees tightly, screeching loudly.

A crowd began to gather, as nearly a dozen former Total Drama contestants watched the scene in awe.

Heather was right next to Scott, taking pictures and videos of the twins' spanking.

"Someone obviously didn't learn their lesson from the one video of them on that blog." Scott said with a chuckle, now walking towards Amy once again.

"Hah, you wish! Nothing would stop me from working on _my_ blog." came the answer.

The boy smirked as he once again began to work on the meaner twin, giving her almost double of what he gave Samey.

Amy's legs began to shake, and she finally started to cry, her eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck! Scott, please!"

"Language during punishment, Amy." he said, now whipping at her thighs. Both girls' bottoms were now a dark red, with the current one even showing a few small welts.

Scott, after another minute or so, let the belt fall to his side. The girls continued to stay in their position, bent over on the beach.

"Now, I need to bring this back to my room. Can I trust you two to stay like that until I get back?" he asked them, raising a brow as he rubbed Samey's scorching red ass.

Amy sniffled, then nodded.

Samey gave a verbal response with; "Yes, sir."

"Good girls..." he mumbled, walking back towards the rooms of the resort, leaving the sobbing, well-spanked twins to themselves.


	5. Mike and Zoey

_(Remember, if you want me to write anything for this, just comment a pairing. Also, remember to tell me which character in the pairings will be the spanker, and which is the spankee. And, I'll also throw in any extra bits you'd like. Okay, enjoy!)_

Mike and Zoey sat in their shared beds, hands linked as they went through Heather's blog of spanking. They saw a blip, and the video of Scott, Amy and Samey was posted.

"Are you thinking what I am..?" Zoey mumbled, leaning into him with a light smirk.

Mike nodded, slowly moving the cursor to the video and double clicking to open it on the screen.

Their grip on each other's hands tightened, and a light blush crossed Zoey's pale face.

Mike shook his head as they watched the video, chuckling slightly. "Wow... That seems rough. They're pretty strong girls, huh?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's nothing. I could totally take more than them."

"I'm sure you could." he said in a somewhat non-believing tone.

"I could take the worst anyone could throw at me. I have a pretty high pain tolerance when it comes to..."

"I have a feeling you're trying to get me to do something." Mike said, a light chuckle coming out.

"You're damn right I am." she responded, leaning in closer to him. Then, her voice got mischievous. "But, I'll need someone much stronger than _you_ to do it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, scowling. "Oh, is that so..?"

"Maybe I'll get Lightning. He's got a lot of muscles. And he'll do _anything_ for some protein powder." she said with a teasing snicker.

Mike's grip went from her hand to her wrist, and he pulled her over his lap. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be enough for you."

Zoey was blushing darker, looking back at him. "Are you so sure?"

"But first... Let me make a call. I want people to see this..." he mumbled, picking his phone up from the pillow next to him.

It took les than ten minutes for Heather to show up, holding her phone in her hand. "I was told I'm getting another little scene for my blog?"

Mike smirked, looking at her with a nod.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought a few more people." she said, looking behind her at five others who also entered the room.

Noah stood right next to Heather, arms crossed. "I love seeing these in person… They're always better."

Anne Maria, Sierra and Cody also appeared behind them.

"Well, alright…" Mike said quietly before turning to the girl over his lap. She still had her pants on, and was blushing slightly.

Suddenly, the first smack was sent, and the quiet sound of skin hitting denim was heard.

Zoey hardly flinched at this, shaking her bottom. "C'mon, Mike! Harder!"

He nodded slowly, delivering two more smacks, both harder than the previous.

Still, she remained still and silent, her blush having grown darker.

Then, the smacks began to be set in flurries of almost a dozen each, a moment-long break after each.

Zoey's bottom began to feel stinging and warm, but the spanks still were not hard enough to get any sort of reaction out of her.

Even the audience began to get bored, leaning against the door and walls as they waited for this to pick up in intensity.

"Alright, time for step two…" Mike said, somewhat awkwardly as he pulled his girlfriend's panties down to the backs of her knees. The bottom in front of him, with what could be seen, was hardly a medium pink.

Mike began spanking again, his eyes narrowed as he attempted to spank harder.

Now, with her bottom more exposed, Zoey began to feel the hand smacking her. She began to let out small sounds of discomfort, squirming lightly.

Still, even with this, the group of people seemed bored with what they were watching.

"Oh, screw this! Time for some fun…" Anne Maria mumbled, walking to the pair. She knew one way to get this to the intensity she wanted. Grabbing Mike's shirt, she ripped it completely off of him.

After a gasp, Mike, now Vito, used one hand to slick back his hair, and smirked at Anne Maria. He hadn't noticed the girl over his lap yet.

"Vito…' Anne said quietly, looking at him. Then, she looked down, and the boy did as well. That's when he noticed Zoey over his lap.

"Woah, Red! What is this, huh?" he asked, starting to get up.

Anne Maria took Vito by the arm, shaking her head. "Vito, baby… Remember how mean Zoey was to me in our season..?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "O'course! How could I forget?!"

"Now's your chance to get us both a bit of revenge, eh..?" she asked. Then, she stuck her hand in her hair, pulling out an oval hairbrush. She handed it to him, smirking.

Vito took the hairbrush, looked down at Zoey's bottom, and nodded. "Leave it to me, sweet cheeks…"

That's when the spanking, for everyone in the room, truly began. Vito was using his full strength to smack the hairbrush against the redhead's bottom.

She was letting out yelps, squirming. "O-Ow! Dammit, Anne! This isn't fair!"

"From what _we _were informed, you're the one who challenged Mike with this. Saying you can handle anything of this sort!" Heather yelled, blushing at the prospect as she taped the scene.

"W-Well, I can!" she yelled out as her bottom was beginning to burn, gripping Vito's leg tightly.

"Let's see if that holds true," Noah mumbled, chuckling. Even he was noticeably blushing at this point.

Vito, stopping the spanking for a moment, grabbed the brim of Zoey's panties. Then, with one swift movement, he yanked them down. For extra measure, he pulled them, as well as her jeans, completely off of her body.

Zoey was panting heavily, squirming. "N-No! Vito! N-Not bare!"

"I'm gonn' make your bare ass as red as your hair, Lil' Red." he said, now resuming the spanking.

Zoey yelled out in pain, her eyes squeezed shut as she squirmed. Tears finally began to appear, and she tugged at Vito's jeans. "P-Please..! No more!"

"Do ya actually think I'll let ya off that easy? Nope! Now hold still!" he yelled back, using one of his legs to hold hers down.

Noah and Cody were leaned together, whispering into each other's ear. Noah nodded at something Cody said, and the pair left the room. Most likely off to do some of this for themselves. Sierra, wanting to watch how it goes, follows them quietly.

"Looks like you're not as strong as you tried to make it seem, Red." Anne said, chuckling slightly.

"Especially because this thing is pretty light." Vito said, inspecting the hairbrush. "Either way, you're done. Up ya go!" Vito said after giving Zoey a final six swats with the brush.

The girl sniffled, rubbing her dark red bottom. It even had a few small bruises from the brush, and she rubbed at those more vigorously than anything. Tears were running down her face.

"That's a wrap on this one." said Heather with a light smirk, nodding. Then, she couldn't help but walk to Zoey and give her a few extra smacks with her hand. She then gave the girl's bottom a tight squeeze, and walked out. "I need to get myself someone like you…"

The only three in the room, Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria, were silent. Then, Anne walked up to Vito with another shirt.

"Sorry, babes. Little Mike needs to see what we helped him do." she said with a light chuckle.

He sighed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Besides, ain't you got a guy?"

She nodded, looking up. "Yeah… Justin…"

"You two have one hell of a video on that blog. You've got one hell of an ass. Almost as good as Red's…" he complimented, before sliding the shirt onto his body.

"Thanks, Vito…" Anne sighed, walking out of the room.

Mike and Zoey were now by themselves, the now panicking teenager having no recollection of how his girlfriend's bottom got to the state it was currently in.


	6. Sierra, Noah and Cody

_(This is a little add-on to the previous chapter, where I had Noah and Cody sneak off, being followed by Sierra. If you want me to write anything for this, just comment a pairing. If I feel like I have enough of an idea for it, I'll do it! Also, remember to tell me which character in the pairings will be the spanker, and which is the spankee. Enjoy the chapter!)  
_

Cody and Noah, after exiting Zoey and Mike's room, began to shuffle to their own. Little did they know, Sierra, who was sneakily stalking close behind, was following them.

"I'll set up the camera…" the tanner boy said, bumping his boyfriend with his waist. "This'll be sent to Heather and up on her little thing by the end of the night."

"I'll be in position, waiting for you… I want this to be real. As serious as it can be, Master…" Cody replied with a low hum, blushing.

"That's my boy…" Noah said as the two got to their room, walking in.

Then, Sierra showed up on the outside, peeping in through the window. "I get to see my Cody-kins get his adorable little butt spanked? Ooh.."

Surprisingly, the girl was being quiet enough so that she couldn't be heard from the inside. There, Cody was stripping off his clothing, as Noah pulled his phone out of his pocket, placing it on a tripod in the corner of the room.

Cody now began pulling his blue jeans down, stepping out of them. In his boxers, he walked to the corner of the room. There he stood, hands at his sides. It was obvious that he was a tad bit scared, but there was also definitely some mixed in excitement.

Noah, after setting everything up, sat on the bed, pulling out a book. The room was quiet for nearly ten minutes after that.

The anticipation was killing both Cody and Sierra, who were on completely opposite sides of the event. The boy was in the corner, shaking in both fear and excitement, fully on display to a camera, knowing he was about to receive one hell of a spanking. On the other hand, Sierra was watching through the window, not seen by anyone.

When the time was up, Noah put the book down and spoke up. "Cody, get over here please."

"Y-Yes sir." came the immediate response from the blushing, submissive teen. He walked over to his superior, his hands still at his sides. The spanking was about to begin.

"Over my lap." said the bookworm, looking up at the other. The order was immediately complied with, and Cody was now over Noah's lap, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Pulling the boy's boxers down, Noah admired his boyfriend's pale bottom. Then, within an instant, two sounds of skin meeting skin were heard, and there was one dark red handprint on each cheek.

Sierra had to cover her face her blush was so intensely dark. She felt as though she may be about to have a nosebleed as she watched this.

Cody let out to whimpers of pain, obviously not being able to handle it too much. He bucked against his boyfriend's lap, shaking his head.

Another two swats were brought down, causing a smirk to spread across Noah's cheeks. Cody gave another pair of yelps, already beginning to squirm and try to pull himself away.

This only got Cody an entire spree of spanks, at least two dozen hits connecting with his bottom as it quickly faded into a moderate pink.

"M-Master, p-please! Ow!" Cody yelped. As much as he sounded like he disliked it, he was bucking his waist into Noah's legs, a deep blush across his face.

"You know you like this, little man." Noah said, stopping for a moment. "But, I guess it's time for the second part. Stand, and go back to the corner."

Cody nodded, standing up. And, against his own will, his hands shot to his bottom, rubbing it vigorously.

Noah's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Cody's wrists, delivering another even dozen smacks to his bottom. "No! Bad!"

Cody was tearing up, whimpering. "O-Ow! I'm sorry, Master! I am!"

"You know better than to rub, little one… This has just gotten a deal worse for you. You said to make this real, meaning punishment rules apply. Corner. Now."

The bottom walked to the corner in defeat, his head lowered.

Noah walked towards the closet, opening it to show a large array of implements. He shook his head, picking one. A long, thin cane. He placed the implement on the bed, sitting back down.

From outside, Sierra's eyes boggled as she saw the object that was to be used on Cody. She let out a loud squeal, falling to the ground outside. "C-Codyyy!"

Noah's eyes widened, and he stood up. He knew at that moment that they had a watcher, and walked towards the door.

Before he left, he looked at Cody with narrowed eyes. "Don't. Move."

Sierra, lying on the ground, looked up a moment later to see Noah standing over her. He did _not_ look happy.

He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her inside the room, and pushing her into the middle.

"Alright, crazy girl. You have thirty seconds to tell us exactly what you were do—" he began, but then immediately stopped. He noticed one thing about her that gave the answer away.

The white belt that was usually secured tightly around her waist was undone completely, as were the button and zipper of her mint-green jeans. Noah stood in shock, while Cody was unable to see.

"You were helping yourself to Cody's spanking, huh? That's really… Creepy…" he said softly.

She looked down at him, pouting. She was silent.

"Give me the belt…" he said to her, looking down.

"W-Wait… What?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"You obviously want to experience how Cody gets spanked, so I'll give you that. You're getting your belt as a warm-up, then you and Cody are going to bend over together for the cane

Cody was listening to every word of this, but didn't dare say anything in protest.

Sierra, thinking for a moment, nodded. She slid the belt off of her waist, gulping slightly as she handed it to the male.

Noah grabbed her opened jeans, and pulled them down, along with her panties. "You should've stayed with Mike and Zoey, crazy girl…"

Sierra, hands at her side, watched as Noah pulled off her shirt and unclipped her bra. She was fully exposed to Noah. She seemed to have no problem with doing so.

"Over the bed, little girl. Now." he said, folding the white belt in his hands. "Legs spread a bit, so I know you don't clench yourself to suppress the hurt…"

She nodded slowly, doing as she was told. She was vulnerable to everything, and that's exactly the way Noah liked his bottoms.

Immediately, the first four swats of the belt came down. The girl yelled out in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. "O-Ouch!"

Noah looked at the girl's naturally dark butt, it having four thick, red stripes going down the entirety. He smirked, giving another set of four after that.

The girl screamed out, shaking her head quickly. Her waist was pushing against the bed, leaving a wet spot, pointing to her earlier enjoyment. Now, however, she obviously was not enjoying herself.

Cody took this opportunity to try once more to rub his bottom. However, his timing could not have been worse.

Noah had tossed the belt aside, and looked over to the boy to order him over. When he saw what his main submissive was doing, he walked right over, grabbing him by the wrist. "That is **twice**, Cody! Are you seriously itching for the cane this badly?!"

The boy's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "N-Noah! No! Please, I'll be good!"

"You've just doubled the amount of swats both of you are getting with the cane." he said, picking the implement up.

Sierra's tear-filled eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Wh-What?! You can't do that, Noah! I didn't do an—"

The cane was brought down roughly across Sierra's bottom, causing her to screech loudly and grip the sheets of the bed.

Then, Noah pushed Cody onto the bed, swatting down onto his bottom as well. Tears immediately sprang from his eyes, and he yelled out as well.

"Twelve each! Not counting what you just got. Understood?!" Noah yelled at them, now much more serious than before.

"Y-Yes, sir." they both said in near unison, their bottoms nearly matching in color, but Sierra's having darker welts from the belt.

Noah gave the first two to Sierra, causing her to scream out in intense pain. Then, two equally rough strokes hit Cody's bottom.

The boy's legs were trembling, and Noah decided to give him another two, His legs shot shut, and the dominant blushed, knowing what may come soon. "Of course it would be you to wet yourself during a spanking, Cody."

Sierra took Cody's hand, her chest resting on top of the bed as she awaited her hits. There were four of them, making her count six.

She began to bounce up and down in pain; her eyes squeezed shut as tears poured out of them. The pain was unlike anything she had felt. She had never even been spanked before, and here she is, submissive to a teen two-thirds of her size.

Cody got two more hits delivered to him, his legs clenched together tightly as he tried to fight every urge he had.

Both bottoms had six thin stripes on them. They were slowly forming into thin, widespread bruises. And soon, there would be six more per bottom to match.

Noah didn't give Sierra any moments to rest as he gave her the last six, hardly a second between them. She screamed, cried and begged for it to stop, but it did not until the final stroke. Unlike Cody, her legs were open nearly the entire time, as she did not want to disobey the order Noah had directed towards her.

Cody did not take his final six strokes easily either. Around the fourth one of that set, he couldn't help it any more. He had an accident, which was now a puddle on the hardwood floor below him. He would be made to clean that up later on.

By the end, Cody and Sierra's hands were so tightly linked, it looked like they may never be released. They were both sobbing, heads in the bed as Noah placed the implement against the wall.

"You can both stand now," he said, crossing his arms.

Once they were both up, he pointed to a single corner for them to stand in.

As they walked over, their hands still together for support, Noah sighed. "How about you both spend the night here? Maybe even awhile longer… I would _love_ to repeat this again soon."

"Yes, Master." The two said together, their deep red, bruised bottoms on display to Noah, as well as the camera he had set up.


End file.
